


The Lakeside Slasher

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-29
Updated: 2006-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ginny enjoys a new hobby.





	The Lakeside Slasher

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for kungfooqueen who requested Draco/Krum/Lake  


* * *

_An icy breeze blows the platinum hair out of the younger boy's face. The chilled air around the frozen lake competes with the heat emanating from their fit bodies. Steam swirls around the face of the older one, who flexes his strong arms, as he lowers his body down onto the other boy._  
  
"Ve do not haff boys so pretty vair I come from." The dark foreigner's deep voice rumbles from his throat.   
  
"Get on with it already!" demands the fair boy.  
  
"Your skin, it is like milk." His tongue darts out, lapping at the pert nipple of the naked boy below him.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
"You vant I shall fuck you now?"  
  
"God, do whatever you want," the blond boy drawls, his head falling back against the hard ground.  
  
"I am thinking I vould enjoy giving you, how you say, the job of the blow." This boy, quite obviously much more a man of action than words, lowers his head and takes the long, hard cock all the way into his mouth.  
  
The younger boy shouts out a yelp that I wish I could record for future blackmail and/or wanking material for the vast majority of the student body.  
  
  
  
"Hiya, Ginny! Whatcha writing?" Colin Creevey asked as he skipped toward Ginny.  
  
Ginny slammed her book shut, clutching it to her chest. "Nothing!" she replied, a bit louder than she intended to.  
  
"Hey, what's going on there?" Colin pointed to the group of Slytherin and Durmstrang students at the lakeside.  
  
"Snape's idea. It seems he doesn't think his students are buff enough."

Colin chuckled into his hand. "This is priceless!! Would you look at **that** \--Viktor Krum is holding Draco Malfoy's feet while he does sit-ups. Brilliant!"  
  
"Oh, is he?" Ginny looked up, hoping that her expression looked innocent. "I hadn't noticed."  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
